Llévame Contigo
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: Las conclusiones que trae la muerte de un ser querido, aún tiempo después. [Jinter, o algo así]


Temática: Drama y angustia con un toque de romance. No Carby  
Ubicación: Indeterminada. Algún momento de la 9na, porque Carter y Abby están juntos.  
Nota: en la historia están mechadas partes de la canción "Llévame Contigo" de la banda Materia Prima.  
Dedicatoria: A Paly, desde ya.  
A Lauchi, aunque no le gusten mucho estos personajes. A las tocayas Pauli, que siempre andad por ahí. A Tina (que estoy trabajando en algo para ella)

_**

* * *

**_

LLEVAME CONTIGO

**El tiempo, le habían dicho a él, curaba todas las heridas. Todas las heridas.  
_Salvo las de la muerte_ le dijo su propia mente. ****_Salvo el hecho de perder a la persona que amas.  
_Él era solo un niño cuando su hermano había muerto. Y aún en las noches sentía el dolor en el corazón por extrañarlo. Pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado... Entonces ese era el truco, el tiempo no curaba, acostumbraba.  
Eso siempre había funcionado para él. Con su hermano. Con Gant. Con Lucy. Pero esto era distinto. Había sido muy repentino.  
_¿Y lo de Lucy no?_ Le preguntó su mente. Pero eso había sido distinto, ahí el había sufrido y no lo había visto suceder sin poder hacer nada.**

**¿Cuánto hacía ya?... ¿Un par de días¿De semanas?... Un mes... Un mes, le decía la cuenta matemática en su cabeza. Hacía un mes que Jing-Mei Chen había muerto.**

_Cuando apago la luz y en mis sueños, mi amor, apareces tú  
Me abrazo a tu cuerpo e intento que me lleves contigo_

**Él se dio vuelta en la cama, pensando en ella de un modo en el que nunca había pensado... O en el que siempre había esquivado pensar...**

_Aún recuerdo los últimos días..._

**Él la conocía mejor que nadie. Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie. Y ¿qué se podía esperar?... Eran unos 'niños' cuando recién se conocieron, estaba en situaciones tan iguales... Con las mismas presiones familiares, con los mismos miedos respecto a su carrera... Pero ella se había ido, y aunque él había ido tras ella, ella no había regresado...  
No en ese momento... Pero si después...  
¿Y ahora?... Ahora no regresaría...  
**  
_Que vacía has dejado mi vida desde que estás tan lejos  
_  
**No había forma de echar marcha atrás y él se arrepentía. Por todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado intentando buscar algo que tenía frente a sus ojos... Y ya no había chances. No tenía una oportunidad para empezar...**

_Dime Dios¿te has llevado contigo a mi amor?  
_  
**Meditó mirando a la mujer frente a él, a la que decía amar. Cerro los ojos fuertemente y deseo que esa mujer fuese Deb, su Deb, y no otra...  
Volvió a abrirlos pero allí no estaba ni la piel pálida, ni los ojos oscuros y asiáticos, ni los cabellos negros alisados... Allí no estaba ella, allí estaba solo el reemplazo que el había buscado pues no se animaba a afrontar sus verdaderos sentimientos... ¿Y porqué?  
_Porque nadie es tan idiota como para darse cuenta de que ama a su mejor amiga casi nueve años depuse de conocerla._ Su mente estaba jugando en su contra. **

_Nunca más voy a enamorarme, princesa _

**Había amado algo en Jing-Mei "Deb" Chen desde el primer momento en que la vio. Y eso se había vuelto una lazo de amistad increíble con los años. Mientras ella se volvía mas hermosa y el más celoso... ¿De qué?... De la cantidad de hombres, pacientes, médicos, enfermeros que la miraba alejarse con deseo en sus ojos... Celoso de los que deseaban a su amiga, sin saber o sin querer admitir que el era uno de ellos...**

_Por favor, no te olvides...  
_  
**¿Cómo se había dejado engañar tanto¿Cómo se había mentido a si mismo, y de alguna manera a ella, durante todos esos momentos compartidos?**

_Sálvame de esta vida triste y ven pronto a por mí _

**Casos difíciles. Dudas compartidas. Corridas. Frustraciones. Logros. El bebé de ella. La adopción. Tantas veces que ella le dio la mano para que él se levante. Tantas veces que él le prestó su hombro para que ella llore.  
Risas. Sueños. Solo ellos. **

_Han pasado los días y aún recuerdo esas noches tan frías _

**Un mes atrás había llegado al County. Herida de bala, por una pandilla. Y que podía hacer él, intento salvarla... Pero era mucho para su cuerpo... Había demasiada sangre perdida, muchos órganos comprometidos...  
Y Luka lo había dicho "Demonios, ya no podemos hacer nada".  
Y Pratt había salido.  
Y él solo se quedo ahí. Esperando que despierte.  
"Deb" la había llamado, así ella podía saber que era él, porque solo él la llamaba así. Y solo de él a ella no le molestaba, más bien le gustaba.**  
**Y él volvió a llamarla "Deb, por favor" dijo, aunque en el fondo él sabia que no había mas remedio. "Deb, yo te amo" y había sido la única vez que el había dicho esas palabras delante de ella... y delante de sí mismo.  
Pero ella no despertó. **

_Pidiéndole a Dios, por favor, que estuvieras conmigo_

**_¿Y ahora?_ Su mente dijo, sacándolo de los recuerdos y trayéndolo a la realidad que era su habitación. **

_Cómo envidio a la luna y al sol, quiero ser una estrella más _

**Ahora nada.  
**  
_Hacer de una nube mi cama y dormir junto a ella_

**Ahora... "Ahora te sigo amando" dijo él, con un hilo de voz, para que solo su propia persona supiese que había dicho. **

**"Carter¿dijiste algo?" era la voz de su compañera de cama.  
"Nop" solo dijo él, mirando para la ventana, para no mostrar su rostro corrompido por las lágrimas.  
"John..." él no escuchó lo que dijo su compañera después. Solo se quedó pensando en que ella no pronunciaba su nombre como Deb lo hacía. Solo Deb lo pronunciaba de un modo que a él le gustaba. Solo Deb... solo Deb era la mujer de su vida. Solo a Deb había amado, sin importar lo que dijesen sus palabras, su corazón no mentía. Y solo a Deb amaría. **

_Nunca más voy a enamorarme princesa._

**Mañana terminaría con Abby. No podía amarla, tampoco lastimarla.  
Él se levantó de la cama "No te preocupes".  
Él sabía que no volvería a compartir la cama con ella. Y quizás con nadie. Porque el tenía su corazón en un recuerdo. **

_Nunca más voy a enamorarme princesa._

**Un recuerdo que ya no dolía. Y que lo dejaba creer que vivía, aunque sea a la sombra de alguien que ya no.

* * *

Bien... ¿qué te pareció?... Dime nomás, que me gusta saber lo que piensas... **


End file.
